


堂本光一决定染头

by Frustration_Yous



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustration_Yous/pseuds/Frustration_Yous





	堂本光一决定染头

9  
“もしも——し。”EE的声音像煮糯了的年糕一样，能拉得很长很长。

堂本光一清清喉咙，也给对方打了招呼。这是他第一次撇开长濑与EE老师单独聊天，难免有些紧张，甚至舌头都开始憧憬安达路西亚。

而EE似乎并没有留意到这位弟弟的异状，以比平常文字聊天更胡来的风格说着话。堂本光一没法停下对方的火车，也学不会跟着对方一起跑，只能任由堂本刚把话题扯到天涯海角。尽管是这样的胡说八道，堂本光一的不安竟慢慢烟消云散了。

每当EE忽然短时间沉默，堂本光一总会问一句“你在干啥”。起初对方总会答自己在画画或在看舍友画画，而在经过了堂本光一数十句“你在干啥”的洗礼后，答案就变得千奇百怪了。有“我正在等宇宙飞船”，或“在和宇宙人搞对象”。那其中堂本光一最喜欢但和其他答案比起来稍显平凡的一句是，“我在和你说话”。

以至于他都按捺不住与人分享这份喜悦。

 

10  
松冈昌宏和井之原快彦起初对堂本光一打断他们聊天的行为非常不满。

而且这人说的还是别的男人的事。

松冈昌宏，大家一般称他为mabo；井之原快彦，大家一般称他为小井——他们都是光一和长濑之前打辛德瑞拉圣诞时认识的敌方好友，结构能聊，生平最大的爱好就是开二人模式和长濑光一决斗。

“我这不是没办法嘛，长濑最近忙，我也不好烦他。”堂本光一啪啪啪地打下一行字。

“所以你就好烦我们了？”那二人组一人给他发了一个大妈打架gif。是的，这个表情包最初就是在光一长濑mabo小井这四人决斗群里先红火起来的。

长濑智也忙完工作打开手机，获得的第一个消息就是，堂本光一这位同志不仅翘课，还和EE老师火热通话了两小时，真可谓后来居上。

“行啊你堂本光一，行啊，行啊。”工作了一天的长濑上气还没喘过来便要面对如此重磅新闻，除了行啊二字也憋不出别的字眼了。

“EE老师真的好，”堂本光一真诚地说，“真的。”

我呢——长濑反问。

我呢——mabo复制。

我呢——小井复制。

“你们都好，都好，”堂本光一再次诚恳回答，“但EE老师更加。”

 

11  
“这就是你都没找过我热聊两小时的理由，”长濑智也感到挫败，“我跟你说，你再不珍惜我，就要失去本兄弟了。”

堂本光一还未来得及把问号发出去，对方的消息又来了：我工作需要，即将出海一礼拜。

“天赐我美丽开发部！去海上观测点搞售后！天天看数据轮班！”长濑在辛德瑞拉交流群也采用了相同的说辞，“每天限流量！没法打游戏！没法和你们扯皮！没法和我的朋友们交流！我的老天爷！”

“别太伤心，就一礼拜，”堂本刚略显心疼地说，“我哄哄你。”说罢给长濑发去一个抚摸小鱼表情包。那小鱼实在太像长濑了，以至于多年以后，在堂本刚也给他发这个动图时，堂本光一又回想起刚入秋时的那个早晨（那个长濑带他去见识鱼类的遥远早晨）。

“等我熬出头，”长濑欣喜受哄，但还是继续哭丧着说，“等我熬出头就不用干这些破事了！“

“我也哄。”堂本光一说。可或许是他以前鲜少这么说话，群里剩余两人立马一人发出一个问号。

 

12  
长濑离开的那一天，天空有点灰——当然这只是他自己的片面说辞。在堂本光一的角度看，那天是阳光普照万里无云的。

其实他很舍不得长濑，所以当看见对方在群里刷了几页“再见”后忽然就真的离线了的时候，着实伤心了一阵。

注意，只是一阵。

因为下一秒堂本刚的消息就来了：光一君，不要这么伤心啦，一礼拜后又能快乐了。

天知道堂本光一多想回复说“你多和我说话我就很快乐了”。他思来想去，颤着手给对方发了这么五个字：那你哄哄我。

这是非常长濑风的五个字，每次长濑这么一说，堂本刚都会用他该死的温柔回复：好哇我哄哄你。堂本光一也想这么试试，他好奇极了，堂本刚是不是也会像对待长濑一样对待他呢。

可对方只答曰：干嘛学babe说话。末尾还加一颗冷漠小句号。

 

13  
“自打长濑上船以来，就独得EE恩宠。后宫佳丽二人，EE就偏偏宠他一个。”堂本光一扁着嘴在决斗群里叭叭发话。

“不公平！”正义的朋友mabo发话。

“不公平！”mabo的朋友小井复制。

“我上船远走高飞了还被EE牵挂着，我可真能耐啊。”长濑被无端指责，忍无可忍，花着限量版流量回嘴。

他确实牵挂你。堂本光一沮丧地想。以往在群里和堂本刚谈天说地的都是长濑，自己始终处于一个观望者的位置，想插话进去却总是不得要领。而现在长濑离开了，两人果然成功变成了无话可说的状态。

堂本光一当然是很想和对方说说话的，可他很清楚堂本刚从来都不缺相谈甚欢的亲友，何必非得和一个连面对自己都会紧张得说不出话的人聊天呢。说难听点，堂本光一自认为和长濑比起来显得那么无趣；而堂本刚又那么幽默，就连日常小事都比别人的好玩一万倍——那样站在高处的EE、那么不缺有趣朋友的堂本刚，又怎么可能会想主动和他交流。

可生活总是一波三折，才给他当头一棒，又马上帮他呼呼伤口。

堂本刚在他刚发的pan酱相关的动态下面评论了“可爱”二字。

堂本光一一个激灵，往交流群里发了几张精挑细选的pan的照片，还是原图。把正好打开群的长濑智也所剩无几的流量，立刻全部消耗殆尽。

可堂本光一等来等去都等不到对方的回复，他心急如焚，一边想着或许是自己太过唐突打扰到了人家，一边又被与对方交谈的欲望逼着得寸进尺地问道：你想看pan吗。这句话，大概帮助他从意大利最东端跨到了那不勒斯，再走个227公里就踏入罗马了。

好嘛——堂本刚只回复了这两个字。堂本光一看不出他是高兴，还是在不耐烦地敷衍，因为一股冲动占据了他的大脑，他的手几乎是不受控地打出“视频吧”这三个大字。

 

14  
接通视频电话的时候，堂本光一的鼻孔正朝着摄像头。他吓了一跳，马上举起手机找到一个自己最英俊潇洒的角度。

堂本刚看上去并没有对他感到厌烦——这让他松了一大口气，而且似乎是真的对小狗很感兴趣，小脸直往手机上凑，像是要把屏幕盯出个洞来。堂本光一心中第5124430003次感慨堂本刚可爱，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。笑完后又一脸不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，生怕对方觉得自己莫名其妙。

他胡思乱想了那么半分钟，才想起自己的初衷是秀狗，其次才是刷脸。

“pan，你躲哪儿了！”堂本光一小声嘟嚷着寻找自己的女儿，并故作正经，显得自己心思纯洁。还好赶在堂本刚回话前，宝贝女儿就跑进了镜头里。

“よしよしよし……”他面对屏幕那头的目光稍显不自在，不禁提高了音调，半是害羞半是奖赏似的撸着pan的毛，一手抱起狗，一手把手机固定到自己的脸也能塞进镜头的位置。

堂本刚虽然显得兴趣盎然，却一言不发地像在思考着什么，在小动物像要调节气氛一样叫了几声后，才凑近屏幕亲昵地问：“pan酱今天饭饭了吗？”哄小孩似的语气萌得堂本光一倒吸一口冷气。

pan配合地汪汪了几声，才使堂本光一回神。

“pan，pan酱今天饭饭了吗？”堂本光一低头，有模有样地向女儿小声重复了一遍问题，然后替她回答，“吃了嗷，吃了好吃的饭饭。”

又马上补充道：“还去小公园逛逛了对不对？”

继续补充：“还咬了爸爸的鞋鞋呢。”

最后说道：“现在还要和爸爸玩玩小章鱼吗？”

他把一只可爱的章鱼玩具递到pan的嘴边，宠物犬嗷呜一声从堂本光一的怀里滚到了地上。摄像头一转，画面就变成了她和章鱼的嬉闹。

“よしよしよし……”堂本光一再次低头逗狗。偶然抬起头看了一眼，才发现屏幕那边的人一直没怎么说话，只是出神地盯着他们一人一狗看。

“刚君，”他重新把摄像头转回自己的脸上，黏黏糊糊的声音因为惯性还未改变，“刚君今天累累吗？”

 

15  
堂本刚笑了。他不笑还好，一笑便让堂本光一明白了自己的滑稽之处，不禁面红耳赤起来。他紧张得直挠头，把自己的一头长发挠得极乱。

但好在堂本刚并没有用语言鞭打19岁男儿单薄的自尊心。他们迅速地转换了话题，当作无事发生过，并开始了一段精彩的堂本一问一答：你现在在哪，在中华料理店等上菜呢；你一个人吃吗，还有我舍友哦；那你不和他聊没事吗，我那边用脑波聊着呢；等下还修佛吗，看情况咯；等等。

直到晚饭时分，他们的视频通话才结束。等对方挂断后，堂本光一后知后觉地发现，自己这是名副其实地视频诈骗犯了：借看狗之名，行视频之实，而且聊了个够。

其实说聊也没聊够，想就更没想够了。在那天剩下的时间里，他吃饭时、看F1时、打辛德瑞拉圣诞时，耳朵里都是堂本刚的笑声和哄pan的话语；半夜，他辗转反侧夜不能寐，甚至觉得对方那中短黑发配着的小圆脸一直在他眼前晃动，看上去比世界上百分之九十九点九的24岁的人都要年轻。

堂本光一在黑暗中睁着大眼睛，右脑描绘着堂本刚的模样，左脑反思着为什么右脑总想那个人的事。

他觉得自己有点喜欢堂本刚了。是那个喜欢。

 

16  
事实证明，人一旦尝到了某事的甜头，就会忍不住一而再再而三地重复去做。

“试问谁不想和EE老师快乐开火车呢”——在第一次单独视频之后又以众多借口骗到了对方视频的堂本光一在决斗群里喜滋滋地说。

“为什么人家EE老师总是会轻信你这些一看就假得不行的借口啊。”小井眼疾手快，迅速敲下一行字吐槽堂本光一。

堂本光一有着骗视频的职业精神，总是在认真寻找完美借口，但结果往往只到差强人意的程度。我要带pan去散步了，要视个频吗；我今天带pan去洗澡，要视个频吗；我最近找到了一家狗狗运动中心，今天打算带pan去看看，要视个频吗……

pan，是他永恒的借口；堂本刚，则是视频成立的直接因素——连EE老师本尊都对他理由的虚假性视而不见了，还有什么能阻止他们日夜瞎聊呢？

经过八千次视频之后，堂本光一反复试验，终于习得了和对方聊天的诀窍。最简单的是，把自己的真实想法说出来，因为大多数时候他的观点都会莫名惹得对方大笑。进阶版则是逗刚玩，（堂本光一总对这个游戏不亦乐乎），说白了就是故意对方生气之后再哄回来。而堂本刚可能是为了配合他，几乎每次都会装出生气的样子。

高级版，则是撒娇。堂本光一似乎越来越热衷于向这个比自己年上五岁的、可以称作哥哥的人撒娇——因为大多数时候他都能得到对方哄pan似的回复。比如：说了自己白天做实验划破手掌的事，收获一句“你要小心一点嘛”；再比如：空腹喝咖啡之后胃有点不舒服，被说了一句“那你以后先吃点东西哦”。

堂本光一对被堂本刚哄这件事颇为享受，每次都忍不住满足地眯起眼睛。意外的，在这种高级对话里对方总会很容易陷入不知道该说什么好的境地，占会话主导地位的反而往往是他。

在堂本光一聊天技术进步神速的同时，这短短一周也飞快过去了。周末，已经完全习惯二人模式的堂本光一忽然想起，一无所知的长濑智也要从海上回来了。

 

17  
长濑上陆有如太子归京，堂本光一隔着屏幕都能产生长濑坐在轿上向他挥手的幻觉。这太子先是到决斗群关心了一下各位兄弟的生活状况，顺带询问了堂本光一和堂本刚的视频情况。

“他之前说想教你录视频的技巧来着，你们的师生情谊发展成茂密森林了吗？”长濑问。

“还好。”堂本光一回复道。这名为简洁的表面功夫做足了，连长濑这种与他相识许久的好友都无法察觉他实打实的难为情。

“还好？”mabo显然有点义愤填膺，“简直是不能再好了。”

“怎么说？”长濑兴致来了。

“你别听他们胡说。”堂本光一迅速回复，之后忽然不见踪影。长濑正想私戳这位好弟弟详细八卦一下，然而mabo和小井已经为他一一解答：

“babe，你是不是正疑问他去哪了？”  
“别急，让我们慢慢道来。”  
“堂本光一这孩子，一看就是去……”  
“和EE视频了！”  
“对的。他最近一天里早午晚各视频一次，并每晚三省：为EE谋而不忠乎，与EE交而不信乎，传不习乎。”

——说时迟那时快，堂本光一视频结束归来，看到两位好友就这样把自己的生活日常抖落出去，冷酷地发出两张大妈打架表情包，mabo和小井一人分得一张。

 

18  
“你这视频结束得可真是快。”这么闹腾了一阵，长濑总算有空和堂本光一进行私人严肃会谈。

“还行，他今天比较忙。往常能聊更长时间的，”他像讨论晚饭吃什么一样的轻松叙述方式成功逼得长濑发出一个问号，“不过他好像只忙到年末，之后有大把时间。”

“那意思是我们年末终于能快乐一把三人辛德瑞拉圣诞了？”长濑自始至终都以实现该梦想作为群奋斗的最终目标，“听说最近又有新模式可玩了。”

“对，你挺了解啊，说好的限流量呢。”堂本光一说。

他有所不知，长濑从游戏更新的三天前，就开始在船上对着陆地望眼欲穿。新版本的辛德瑞拉圣诞中，作为主角的辛德瑞拉不再局限于女性身份，达到足够等级的玩家可以选择“女装大佬模式”，解锁新的副本：男扮女装的辛德瑞拉以卧底身份潜入皇宫，夺权篡位——只有海底的水母才知道没法第一时间体验该模式的长濑内心有多煎熬。

所以，在私聊中，长濑对堂本光一只顾和堂本刚聊天，全然忘记更新游戏收获免费道具的这种行为颇为不满；却因为觉得错不在整天被光一威逼利诱去视频的EE老师身上，而只在群里说了“可还行”这三个毫无杀伤力的字。憋坏了的长濑把群名从“辛德瑞拉圣诞交流”改成了“灰姑郎”，以示不满。

 

19  
按理来说，“灰姑郎”的三位群友应该回归长濑上船前的普通生活——该视频的天天视频，该游戏的天天游戏，在忙碌中扯皮、在扯皮中等待新年。可这平静的生活在某个无人说话的上午，被长濑突如其来的发言终结了。

“我想承认一件事。我喜欢上了一个。”

“一个？”堂本光一心中警铃大作。

“网。”长濑吞吞吐吐地说。

友——堂本光一在心里替他回答。下一秒就看到长濑吐出了一个“友”字。

行吧，他想，行吧。事实证明他的直觉还是挺准的，或者说他这个兄弟真的当得太好，一不小心就和对方异口同声。这种感觉挺怪，就像是你知道一件事会发生，可当它真的发生了，你又忍不住惊讶一番。

“可还行”，堂本光一这么想着，也这么发送了出去。

相对于堂本光一的自然接受，堂本刚显得更为震惊。他连发了几问：是谁？怎么认识的？喜欢上多久了？活像人家老父亲。

深陷感情泥沼的长濑显然无视了刚的问题，自顾自地继续扼腕叹息：喜欢上男生还挺奇怪的吧？似是自言自语，似是询问他们的意见。

堂本光一飞速敲下“不奇怪”三个字，正准备发送却忽然收了手。他决定等等，因为群里还有一个和自己一样未发言的人——刚不知是有事暂时离开了一小阵，还是在认真思考该如何回复，过了几分钟才发出一个“不”字。堂本光一松了一大口气，连忙也把自己的回复发送出去。可他发送完毕了，却还是不懂得自己刚才为何提心吊胆。

长濑看着他俩的对话，闭麦了一小阵，估计是在思考该向两位好友寻求哪方面的帮助。“你们觉得我该告白吗？”最后他终于小心翼翼地问出了一个寻常却困难的问题。堂本光一打心底里觉得长濑这种不懂就问的精神十分可贵，毕竟“知之为知之不知为不知是智也”嘛。

这次堂本刚回复得倒是迅速：“你得先给我们说说大背景。你们怎么认识的？”

“打游戏，”长濑说，堂本光一莫名觉得他的语气有点可怜兮兮，“起初觉得跟他好像没啥好聊的，因为我和他真的没有半点共同爱好。可前段时间开始说话的机会多了，竟然觉得这人还不错，聊着也挺高兴挺放松的，最近还视频了几次。然后我就发觉自己像是喜欢上他了。”

咳。堂本光一发出一声没人能听见的咳嗽。

这剧情看着有点眼熟。

 

20  
“对方是什么样的人？”堂本刚问，带着深深的疑惑。堂本光一也同样想不明白。平时，若非玩单人模式，长濑的队友必定有他堂本光一的一个位置。 可他思来想去，觉得一起打过游戏的人里谁都不像是长濑会喜欢的。

“你们都不认识的。”长濑只扭捏着回答，又不肯给一个明确的答案，之后还像是不好意思似的故意扯东扯西。堂本光一长叹一口气：估计陷入单恋的人智商都会有所下降。

“你给我们说了，我们才能帮你分析呀！”堂本刚循循善诱，“比方说，我们可以一起看看那个人的社交账号上发的东西，找找有没有什么之前被你遗漏掉的暗示，之类的。”

这倒是个好办法。堂本光一赞同地想。于是之后快乐网上冲浪时，他顺便理直气壮地翻了翻堂本刚的主页。顺便——堂本光一发誓，顺便！

和他印象中的无差，堂本刚一直以来都只转发一些游戏相关资讯，闭口不提自己的私人生活。堂本光一不出意外地一无所获而归，心中却升腾起一股失落。

在那之后堂本刚又数次在群里询问长濑关于他网恋对象的事，堂本光一也对此非常关心。兴许是被他俩感动了，长濑终于在三天后给他们发过来一张自己暗恋对象的主页截图。

 

21  
“告白吧，”堂本刚斩钉截铁地说，“如果对方也喜欢你，你们俩这各自苦恼、互相试探可不是没完没了？”

“那如果对方不喜欢呢，”堂本光一提出异议，“我觉得还是先不要告白比较好。”

长濑应该静观其变，在确认对方也对他有意思之前别轻举妄动。他想。别轻举妄动——这也是他想对自己说的。堂本光一突然感到有点难过，原因只是，他清楚长濑若是这样做了，便会像他一样，成为对方的亲密好友，偶尔说点暧昧话，却从不敢越雷池一步。

一时间，两人都没有在群里说话，只剩长濑发出来的一些堂本光一从没看过的奇怪表情包。

他盯着自己在桌上堆了一整晚、准备要复习却一直没开始看的书，忽然觉得黑框眼镜压得鼻梁生疼。正准备揉一揉，放在旁边的手机因为新闻推送屏幕忽然亮起来，他解锁屏幕，画面回到了自己刚刚浏览的长濑网恋对象的主页上。

看得出那个账号的主人十分热衷于分享自己的生活：早午晚餐各吃了什么，路上看见了什么，和朋友聊了什么。所以即使对方设置了动态仅三天可见，能看的内容也并不少。堂本光一忍不住在心里把他与堂本刚画风简洁的动态作了比较。

半分钟后，手机熄屏，又被他重新摁开。他看着在自己脚边转圈的pan，深呼吸一口气，点开了和堂本刚的对话框，发送道：我想给pan选一个新的狗窝，正在网上看，帮我挑挑，行么？

 

22  
堂本光一给堂本刚打过很多次视频电话，可没有一次像现在这样心烦意乱。

甚至在对方接通电话之后，他都没有心思去顾及这次自己给通话找的借口。他直接发问：“你觉得长濑应该告白？”

骗视频这件两人心照不宣的事，从此变成了公开的秘密。

“唔……如果对方不喜欢长濑的话，就不会总和他聊天、总和他视频了吧。”

堂本光一的左眼皮不受控制地跳了跳。他反复斟酌，觉得还是不绕弯子比较好： “总是聊天、总是视频，就可以认为是喜欢吗？”

“……倒不能这么说。”堂本刚回答，随后又垂下了脑袋吞吐着补充道，“至少，能感觉出对方不讨厌自己。”

这无非是在重复一个众所周知的事实。试问世界上有谁会愿意和自己讨厌的人聊天视频呢？可堂本光一又觉得对方回答得有点既暧昧又生硬，让他好想穿过屏幕，问问对方究竟在想些什么。可知道了又怎样呢，堂本光一想，要是和我所期待的不一样，那该如何是好。

说到底，他自己也不知道究竟期望着对方说什么。是想对方认同自己的“静观其变思想”？他很清楚自己和堂本刚大部分时候都有着截然相反的思考方式；是想对方给出更有力的理由？堂本刚的“不讨厌论”已经有了足够强力的证据。

pan在不远处跑来跑去和小章鱼玩耍，忽然发出轻轻的一声“砰”，像是把章鱼踢出去撞到了什么。

堂本光一觉得那声“砰”和自己的心跳很像，它们都轻不可闻。

“长濑的事……我的意思是，当时他问’喜欢男生挺奇怪吧’，你说’不’，那是真的吗？”堂本光一问。屏幕那头的眼睛清澈、透亮，要是被他直视，肯定会被看透内心所有想法。他飞速移开了目光，才够胆说出下一句话：“如果是喜欢的人，同性也能接受吗。”

“能……吧。”

不远处的pan在堂本刚说话的同时，弄出了更大的声响，也是“砰”的一声。

 

23  
那天的视频以堂本刚不得不出门参加圣诞聚餐而结束。挂断电话后堂本光一扶额，才发觉自己不知何时出了一头汗。

还好结束得够及时。不然堂本光一不知道，以那天那种气氛，再聊下去会发生什么。告白——堂本光一脑海中忽然蹦出这两个字。

明明堂本刚才是劝长濑去告白的那个。

可无论怎么想，从头到尾肆无忌惮地表现出喜欢这种感情的都是他。所以该告白的也确实应该是他。

最开始在海边通过长濑和堂本刚视频时，失态的是他；进了群却一直因为觉得堂本刚并不喜欢自己，而畏惧着和对方说话的，也是他；为了和对方拉近距离，尽找些垃圾借口来视频的，还是他。

堂本光一理智分析过，相熟相知如堂本刚和长濑都没有他们之间视频的次数多。他应该有理由自己在堂本刚心中是与长濑不同性质的存在。可他还是胆小——万一堂本刚只是听信了他并不可信的借口才选择与他视频，万一堂本刚只把他当普通朋友，那他岂不是会错了意、竹篮打水一场空了。

没有结果的分析像一块大石头压在他心上，使堂本光一喘不过气。他又一次摁开了手机，无法忍受似的向长濑发了条消息：你觉得刚对我怎样。

长濑没过一会儿就回复了，状态完全不似之前那般迷迷糊糊。他说：“刚远比你想象的要喜欢你。”

堂本光一忽然鼻子一酸。他不知道该不该信长濑说的，却发觉相信能使他好受。他从来没有那么强烈地希望，未来的某个晚上他们视频，只是因为他说了想、堂本刚说了好；某个时刻他若告白……

他一直以来都不知道自己期望的是什么。可他现在知道了。

他只是期望堂本刚对他说一个“好”字。

 

24  
第二天早上，他们默契地对昨晚的事闭口不提。堂本光一甚至还给对方发了一张自己抱着穿着红白圣诞服的pan的照片，站在pan的角度给对方写了句“圣诞快乐刚哥哥”，语气轻快。

他本来想好好计划一下自己今后的行动。可事实是，期末将近，他必须腾出大把时间用来复习。

就连和堂本刚视频的频率都降低了不少。

最近一次视频貌似是堂本光一去往图书馆的途中。内容是堂本刚问他为什么长濑不再提自己网恋的事，他说他也不知道。

“他喜欢的人还是在每天更新。”堂本刚告诉他。

“这样哦……”

“该问他吗？”

“嗯……不知道。”

他们又恢复到从前的聊天风格，没有再把之前那段惊险未完的对话进行下去。堂本光一偶尔会在内心嘲笑自己，这就像是在享受这段友情最后的安宁时光。

毕竟他没有100%的信心告白成功。

某天，他在图书馆在知识的海洋里遨游时，忽然思考起有什么能帮助他成为自信男人。除了每天进行积极的自我暗示、求神拜佛，他还想到一个绝妙的主意。

贵人不顶重发。

堂本光一决定剪头。

 

25  
十二月三十一日，堂本光一一觉睡到巳时。起床后为了与即将要剪的新发型相配，精心梳妆打扮了一番，挑选了自己最喜欢的休闲装——时髦的黑色运动服，只差没有对镜贴花黄了。

在人行天桥行走时，堂本光一俯视这年末限定款拥挤街道，忽然灵感迸发，心中写了句疼痛文学常用语句：看着这街景，我忽然想到，要是他在我身边，我一定会啵啵他的脸颊。

 

堂本光一光顾的是一家叫“源治理发店”的走昭和路线的店。店面不大，却井井有条。这是堂本光一认知内唯一一家年末营业店理发店。

老板是个颇为帅气的梳背头的男人，说话却有点没有干劲。看见堂本光一走进店里，停下了打扫卫生的动作。“即将结束营业了。”老板懒散地说。

“不是明天才开始闭店吗？”堂本光一问。

“是这样写着的没错，”对方说，“可我下午不想干了。”

“拜托，就做我这最后一笔生意吧，”堂本光一央求，“你看我今天特意打扮了一下来剪头。”

老板不再说什么，只是示意他坐到镜子前。转身把自己刚收拾好的工具又搬出来。堂本光一一想到在新的一年里，他即将以全新的面貌站在堂本刚面前，就紧张又兴奋。

“怎么剪，”老板走过来，双手撑在他的椅背上，“金发烫卷？海胆头？你这长度比较适合海胆。”对上镜子里堂本光一疑惑的目光，又补充道：“前一段时间有俩高中生来做头发，就做了这两种头。我觉得看起来挺酷，就寻思着把它们当本店招牌。”

“不，不用了，”堂本光一几乎没思考就回答，“你有看银魂真人版吗？剪得比高杉短一点薄一点就行。”

 

26  
堂本光一刚躺下准备洗头时，收到了堂本刚的信息，说他今天从千叶回来，现在已经上车了。堂本光一今天的心情本来就不错，现在配上这条消息简直到了绝佳的地步。他打字困难，却无法抑制自己的热情，便给堂本刚发送了几条语音，把这几天的天气、路况、哪几个商场在搞促销描绘的绘声绘色，估计是以为千叶在遥远的南半球。

“那你现在在干嘛呢？”对方问道。

“我正在剪头发，”他答，“还好认识的老板没下班。”不知道是不是错觉，老板给他按摩的力度加重了不少。

堂本刚似乎对这件事充满了兴趣。连这家理发店的具体位置，想换成什么发型，要剪多久都一一关心。

堂本光一喜滋滋地老实回答了。对方沉默了一阵，刚好等到他洗香香坐回椅子上，才又突然发过来一条消息：“其实我一直觉得，光一你应该很适合棕色吧。”

堂本光一内心波涛汹涌，却只回三个字：“棕色吗？”

“嗯棕色棕色，”附带可爱的表情包一个，让看惯了狗打狗和大妈打架的堂本光一顿时觉得呼吸困难，“你染个头吧。”

染。必须得染。堂本光一回头，目光炯炯地对老板宣告了自己的新决定，对方表情突然僵硬，看表，又看他，再看表。仿佛在扯着他的领子吼：你非得这种时候染吗。

 

27  
抹完染发膏时，店里来了一个浓眉背头男人，进门的动作颇大，惊得堂本光一回头检查门还有没有好好挂在原来的位置上。那男人不像是顾客，因为他头发已经梳得很姿整了，看着像是老板的熟人。

“旬，”那个男人说，“这位客人还有多久？”

“别担心，反正一定能赶上。”

堂本光一心想老板原来是有事在身才决定下午休业，不禁对自己的任性感到很不好意思。何况老板的朋友还在等他。

可堂本光一还是太年轻了。万万没想到几分钟后，又进来了一个鹰钩鼻男人。堂本光一虽然猜到这也是老板的朋友，但还是回头看了看。“旬，这位哥还有多久？”鹰钩鼻男人问。

“说是肯定能赶上。”浓眉男人替老板回答。

那之后又陆续进来了很多男人，每位都有着明显的个性特征，进门动静一样大，开场白也如出一辙：“旬，还有多久？”堂本光一起初每次都忍不住回头看看，然后就习以为常了。

堂本光一在这堆男人的对话中逐渐地了解到了一些信息：他们今晚的饭局7点开始；关于饭后活动的想法人人不同，势力最大的是以浓眉男人为首的卡拉OK派，其次是以被众人调侃说瞪一眼就能让女生怀孕的貌美男人为首的游戏派，最后是成员只有两个发型怪异的男生的打架派。

他多少被周围热闹的气氛感染，本来就愉悦的心情更上一层楼，心旷神怡，宠辱偕忘。但怕生的性格迫使他只低头玩手机，沉默地等待染发结束。

又是门开门关的声音。“旬，你又有一个朋友来了。”那很明显是浓眉男人在说话。

“快好了，真的快好了！”老板不耐烦地抬头，可下一秒堂本光一却听见他小声向旁边的人询问： “……谁？” 接着这个问题逐渐扩散出去：“认识吗？”“眼熟。”

堂本光一，自认为最大的优点就是不好管闲事。他把这怪事归因于老板朋友太多，有一两个朋友的朋友到场没人认识也不一定。昭告着染头结束的闹钟突然响起，他马上又一次被叫去洗头了。

网瘾少年捧着手机，等于捧着整个世界。笔直地向洗头的地方走去，在这个不太宽敞的店里竟也没撞到任何人。

“刚刚进来的小哥，是找我的呢，”洗完头回到座位上后，老板凑近轻轻对他说，“还是找你的呢？”  
他顺着对方手指的方向抬头看了眼镜子，心脏猛跳一把，又生怕自己看错般立刻回过头去。湿发甩出的几滴水溅在站得离他很近的鹰钩鼻男人身上。然而素来有礼的堂本光一，这次已然顾不上给被他波及的男人们道歉。

网络真的是一把双刃剑啊。他想。

堂本刚正站在离他几步之遥的地方，笑盈盈地看着他。

 

28  
当堂本刚看着他的时候，喜悦变成某些不知名的东西，鼓动了他的心脏又使他眼前一片模糊。那一瞬间周围所有嬉笑打闹的声音全都消失了，他又看见了不久前还留着长发死气沉沉的自己，看见了长濑在一个阳光明媚的早晨带他在海边认识了各种鱼类。

和堂本刚。

“你、你怎么来了……”他说，久未发声的嗓子有点嘶哑，“我还担心你没到家。”

堂本刚还在望着他。只要那人还望着他，他就没办法沉着地说话。对方的眼睛比透过屏幕看更加清澈，也似乎更能读懂他心里在想什么。

不仅如此，那双眼睛像是会说话，像是会回答堂本光一所有问题。不用堂本刚开口，他便已经听到了“好”这个回复——他期待的答案。

堂本光一，在一年里最后的夕阳西下时分，终于踏入罗马。

 

番外一  
1  
长濑智也刚从海上出差回来，就觉得这两位群友不太对劲。

堂本光一和堂本刚语音聊天时，偶尔会在三个人的群里发起。

长濑看着群里十只手指都数不过来的语音记录，挠了挠自己冒出胡茬的下巴，转手又拉了一个新的群聊。群成员还有：mabo和小井。

“我觉得这俩人有点不对劲。”长濑故作神秘地说。

“哪俩？”小井一下子还没反应过来。

“堂本光一和EE吧。”mabo替长濑作出回答，小井恍然大悟。

“我觉得吧光一明明一直以来走的都是冷美人路线，一遇上刚却忽然狼化。每天视频九百次就算了，还要在群里两人单独语音六千次，”长濑分析得头头是道，忽视了两位朋友因“他们在群里两人单独语音”这件事对他表现出的心疼，“而刚呢，刚却也没觉得他烦，反而陪他聊得不亦乐乎的。”

“因此我们有理由相信？”小井接话。

“他们俩想和对方搞对象。”mabo完美总结。

结论出来了，三人却忽然陷入沉默。像是过了一百年后，小井提议：要不要试他们一试？

 

2  
小井用自己的好脑子出谋划策起来：长濑假装自己暗恋同性网友，借此试探两位堂本抱着何种想法。

最后三人择良辰吉日，长濑在“灰姑郎”群里放出此消息，附上问题一二：奇怪吗？该告白吗？

 

3  
“小井！”某夜长濑在群里哭闹，“大师兄，那两只妖精想要我暗恋对象的号！”

井之原快彦发出几张表情包示意他莫慌，随后马上注册了一个小号，设置了动态三日可见，并交代长濑三日后方可把此号透露给两位堂本，同时开始疯狂po出自己美好的生活日常。

据说那个号到现在还一直在更新中。

 

番外二  
1  
生田斗真在忘年会抽奖环节中了大奖，高兴过头，酒也喝了不少。

第二天一早醒来，被告知自己无意识地答应了给松本润新租的房子付礼金这件事，以表达小时候故意弄坏人家游戏光碟的歉意。

 

2  
他百口莫辩，毕竟君子一言驷马难追。为了自己的利益牺牲最小化，生田斗真只能收拾行囊，跟着挤进松本润的新家。

拜访邻居时，他惊讶地发现，年末在理发店和那个用湿发溅了自己一身水的男生深情对视的男人，竟住在他旁边。对方还有一个看着挺迷糊的舍友。

生田斗真在心中暗自较劲，为松本润骄傲了一把。

 

3  
新住处与市中心离得远，没半点繁华景象，但环境极好，苔痕上阶绿，草色入帘青。谈笑有鸿儒，往来无白丁——小栗旬每周末都会带着一伙人来这调素琴，阅金经。

偶尔更邀邻居堂本大野二人及前者的男友，一同流觞曲水。

toma云：何陋之有？

 

4  
某个周末，小栗旬因要事在身，无法前来这风水宝地。这直接导致了追随小栗旬的一伙人，都失去了来的兴致。

寂寞夜晚，生田斗真解衣欲睡，月色入户，欣然起行。念无与为乐者，遂至隔壁床寻松本润。松润亦未寝，相与步于小区。

遂见两男子，服饰低调，夜半遛狗。生田定睛一看，发现那正是自己的邻居和理发店甩头男子。

生田与松本对视一眼，感慨：何夜无月？何处无情侣？但少闲人如吾两人者耳。


End file.
